Biscuits pour un Marimo
by Zorostory.mb
Summary: Noël approche et les chapeaux de pailles décorent leur navire. Tout le monde est utile à sa façon, sauf Zoro. Sa maladresse lui coûtera l'ennui et la solitude, mais Chopper viendra pour le réconforter...


**Je vous fais un petit cadeau de Noël en avance, joyeuse fêtes ^^**

 **BISCUITS POUR UN MARIMO**

En ce mois de décembre plutôt frais, les mugiwara préparaient la fête de Noël avec bonne humeur. Chacun avait installé des décorations sur le navire. Il y avait des guirlandes colorées éparpillées par Luffy un peu partout sur le Sunny : sur les rambardes, autour du mât, entre les branches des orangers de Nami et même sur le sol!

Ussop avait aidé à la conception de certaines décorations en y mettant une touche artistique, bien que le gros du boulot avait été exécuté par Franky. Robin réarangeait les guirlandes en passant après Luffy, histoire de ne pas avoir à assister à un enterrement durant les fêtes. Sanji concevait de véritables petits chefs-d'œuvre en pâte à biscuit et bien d'autres mets délicats, tandis que Brook jouait de sa musique, ajoutant des sourires de pure joie sur les visages de ses nakamas. Chopper se baladait sur le navire pour aider ceux qui en avaient besoins dès qu'il le pouvait, Nami ne lui avait pas attribué de tâche particulière et lui avait dit de profiter de la magie de Noël qui s'installait. Finalement, il restait Zoro, lui qui n'avait rien eu à faire.

Rien.

La rousse avait dit qu'il était trop maladroit pour faire quoique ce soit, alors il s'était réfugié dans la vigie et faisait le guet comme d'habitude. La navigatrice s'assurait que tout les travaux étaient exécutés en ordre, pourtant le fait qu'elle "vérifiait" étrangement plus souvent dans la cuisine qu'ailleurs ne passa pas inaperçu à l'épéiste. Zoro huma l'air et s'aperçut qu'une odeur délicieuse envahissait l'air, provoquant son petit ventre de grogner. Il le recouvrit nonchalamment de son bras musclé et ordonna à son estomac d'arrêter tout de suite, ce qui ne fonctionna pas. Le bruit gênant de gargouillis venait amplifier son ennui... Nami lui avait formellement interdit d'aider, car l'année passée durant la même période, Zoro, malgré son entrain et son excitation, avait failli la catastrophe à plusieurs reprises.

À vrai dire, Zoro était très habile aux combats et ce genre de choses grossières, mais quand on en venait aux actions méticuleuses , c'était une autre paire de manches.

.-^*^-.

La première fois, il avait reçu pour mission d'aider aux courses, sauf qu'il s'était perdu et avait égaré toute la nourriture par la même occasion. Nami l'avait alors posté dans le rayon décoration, mais il n'avait aucun goût pour l'assortiment des couleurs et à chaque fois, Zoro cassait les guirlandes. Soit il tirait trop fort, soit elles se cassait toutes seules, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il disait.

Ensuite, Franky lui avait demandé de l'aider à placer les lumières, comme vous l'aurez deviné l'épéiste réussit encore une fois à tout casser. En mettant les prises, il s'était trompé de fils et avait fait explosé les escargots-fusibles. Par la même occasion, Zoro s'était électrocuté.

L'odeur d'algues grillées avait alerté Chopper qui l'avait recouvert de bandages en quelques secondes. Quand enfin il avait put se débarrasser du petit renne, il avait croisé Sanji qui n'avait pas hésité à se moquer ouvertement de lui. En fait, Zoro ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, mais ses cheveux s'étaient hérissés et frisés au-dessus de sa tête, lui faisant un mini coupe afro verte. D'un coup de main il avait balayé sa nouvelle coiffure et remis en place ses cheveux mals coiffés.

Robin qui l'avait observé s'était rapproché de Zoro et lui avait demandé de porter quelques caisses qui contenaient les boules de Noël pour pouvoir les poser sur le sapin. Se sentant à nouveau utile et confiant, Zoro avait tout de suite accepté et prit toutes les caisses en même temps. Ça il pouvait le gérer, de plus ce n'était pas très lourd. C'était sans péripétie qu'il avait atteint la salle de l'aquarium où avait été installé l'arbre de Noël. Il était presque arrivé à destination et s'apprêtait à poser son colis lorsque son pied se pris dans une guirlande qu'avait installé Luffy sur le sol. Robin avait vu venir la chute et, grâce à ses pouvoirs, avait empêché le drame de justesse.

Les boules étaient sauvées, mais c'était sans compter sur leurs capitaine qui s'était mis en colère suite à la destruction de son œuvre d'art (ses guirlandes par terre -.-'). D'un coup de Gomu gomu no Rocket, Luffy avait sauté sur le sabreur pas encore très stable à cause de ses pieds enchevêtrés dans les décorations. Ainsi, la cargaison dans son intégralité avait disparu dans un nuage de paillettes colorées et très coupantes. Le sens "attention-un-baka-de-sabreur-et-un-baka-de-capitaine-viennent-de-faire-des-leurs" de Chopper l'alerta et il accouru dans la salle de l'aquarium pour panser les petits bobos. Après avoir essayé de séparer l'épéiste et le chapeau de paille qui se bagarraient comme des enfants, Chopper avait appelé Nami et en un rien de temps il avait put accomplir son travail...

Plus tard, Zoro avait recroisé Sanji qui s'était encore bien amusé. En même temps,... Zoro avait des bandages sur presque toutes les parties du corps qui dépassaient de ses vêtements, ses cheveux étaient encore un peu frisés et brûlés, bien que la bosse qui ornait son crâne était plus impressionnante, quelques bleus se dispatchaient par ci par là en raison de son combat avec Luffy et finalement, des pansements étaient collés sur son visage pour arrêter les saignement dûs aux boules de Noël.

Le cuistot avait été un peu pris de pitié et lui avait proposé de l'aider en cuisine. Zoro avait anticipé la chose et avait aussitôt répondu non pour éviter tout autres accidents, cependant Sanji ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et l'avait traîné par le col jusqu'à la cuisine. L'odeur des biscuits chocolatés et citronné étaient venu chatouiller ses narines et l'avaient rapidement apaisé.

D'un peu meilleure humeur, Zoro avait fini par accepté et s'occupait de faire les formes dans la pâte. Au début, l'épéiste avait proposé de coupé la viande, mais Sanji lui avait dit qu'il était capable de se couper un doigts, maladroit comme il avait été ce jour là. Deux heures durant, Zoro avait enfoncé un moule en forme de cœur dans la mixture crue lui donnant malheureusement faim. Il avait reçu l'interdiction formelle de toucher aux biscuits déjà cuits, mais ça ne faisait rien s'il en mangeait un ou deux cru, non ?

Décidé, Zoro avait piqué dans la pâte et avait commencé à grignoter pour goûter. C'était vraiment sucré, mais ça faisait l'affaire pour l'instant. Sanji ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, mais quand il s'était tourné pour prendre le plateau qu'il allait enfourner où étaient sensés se trouver les futurs biscuits, il vit la plaque à moitié vide et un Zoro qui se tenait douloureusement le ventre. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que Zoro avait mangé la pâte crue et maintenant avait mal au ventre, donc Sanji s'énerva contre l'épéiste irresponsable et l'insulta de tout les noms.

Encore une fois, Chopper était parvenu à la cuisine et s'occupait de son patient le plus fidèle. Il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner dans l'infirmerie et Zoro l'avait suivi docilement, n'ayant pas le cœur d'opposer une résistance. Une fois qu'il avait reçu sa dose de médicaments, l'épéiste s'était sentit un peu somnolent. Chez une personne normale, ce n'était pas trop grave, mais chez Zoro, être encore plus somnolent que d'habitude signifiait dormir! Bien sûr, Chopper avait prévu le coup et avait attendu que son compagnon se soit totalement endormi pour le déplacer dans son lit.

\- Hhhhaaa Zoro, Zoro... Tu étais vraiment excité pour Noël et en essayant d'aider tout le monde, tu n'as fait que des bêtises. L'année prochaine je m'occuperai de toi, c'est une promesse. Je sais que Nami ne te laissera plus rien faire, un peu comme moi.

Contre toute attente, Zoro lui avait répondu d'une voix pâteuse dans son sommeil, à moins qu'il ne rêvait déjà :

\- "M...dite srcière..."(Maudite sorcière )

Zoro avait sentit que le renne lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux avant de le laisser dormir en paix. Intérieurement, il avait souri à l'attention du Chibi médecin sans s'apercevoir que son sourire s'était également étiré sur ses lèvres, lui donnant un air de bienheureux. Et après ça, plus rien.

.-^*^-.

Zoro était toujours dans le nid de pie et réfléchissait à cette journée, il y a un an. L'odeur de ces mêmes biscuits qu'il avait préparés auparavant, lui donnant toujours aussi faim. Une idée provenant de son ventre gourmand traversa son esprit, il allait chiper quelques biscuits, tout comme, d'après lui, faisait Nami. Furtivement, il descendit et sauta gracieusement sur le pont. Personne ne s'y trouvait, alors il s'infiltra jusqu'à la cuisine et entra silencieusement. En ce moment, il se prenait pour Luffy, mais en plus malin, donc il s'amusa un peu à faire le ninja, bien que si quelqu'un le voyait, il le nierait de toute son âme. Quand il parvint enfin derrière la table où étaient étalées toutes les gourmandises, Sanji qui, jusque là, ne l'avait pas remarqué se retourna. Heureusement, Zoro s'était caché sous la table recouverte d'une longue nappe avant d'être repéré. Il entendit les bruits de pas s'approcher de lui et commença à paniquer. S'il se faisait prendre, c'était fini.

Quand il comprit que le cuistot était juste venu poser une fournée de biscuits frais sur la table, il souffla pour évacuer son stress. Ayant repris son sang froid, il s'apprêtait à prendre les pâtisseries, sauf que quelqu'un entra dans la cuisine. À en croire les diatribes du blond, Zoro reconnu la présence d'une fille.

\- J'imagine que Zoro n'est toujours pas venu par ici ?

\- Nami Chérie, si j'avais vu les fesses de ce sabreur inutile, je t'aurais tout de suite appelée ! Mais pourquoi passes-tu toujours par la cuisine ?

\- Hé bien je connais cet imbécile comme si je l'avait fait. À un moment donné ou à un autre, il aura faim et va venir manger, tu comprends ? Donc logiquement, il va sortir de sa cachette et aller dans la seule pièce où il y a de la nourriture, la cuisine. En plus, j'aime bien tes biscuits, de temps en temps j'en prends un. J'espère que sa ne te dérange pas, Sanji-kun...

\- B..b..bien sûr que non Nami Chérie, tu peux en prendre autant que tu voudras.

Sur ces mots, la navigatrice quitta la pièce, laissant un cuisinier plus qu'heureux et un sabreur relativement agacé. Zoro attendit quelques minutes avant de reprendre sa mission, lorsqu'une peluche brune s'incrusta sous la table avec lui.

\- Chopper ! Qu'est-ce que tu faits ici ?! S'étrangla le sabreur tout en essayant de chuchoter.

\- Ho, salut Zoro. C'était donc là que tu étais ? Nami te cherche.

\- Je sais, elle vient de partir. Et non, je viens d'arriver, avant j'étais à la vigie.

\- Ho. Et tu faits quoi ?

Zoro rougit et détourna le regard avant de laisser son estomac répondre :

\- _Grmblllrmmb_

\- Ho, je vois, tu avais faim . Moi aussi.

\- Chopper ?

\- Ho, quoi?

\- Arrête avec tes "Ho".

\- "Ho"k

\- *soupir* Et toi, tu faits quoi ?

\- Bein en fait je te cherchais. Je ne pense pas que tu t'en souviennes, mais je t'avais promis de rester avec toi aujourd'hui, pour éviter que tu fasses des bêtises et pour que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop.

\- Je vois...et tu sais combien de temps j'ai passé tout seul là-haut à m'ennuyer ?!

Chopper rigola et s'asseya sur les genoux de l'épéiste, tout en ébouriffant sa tignasse verte, faisant d'autant plus rougir Zoro.

\- Non, mais je ne veux pas savoir. Maintenant je vais m'occuper de toi mon petit Zoro ! Donc tu as faim ?

\- Oui...

\- Laisse moi faire !

Chopper sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha de Sanji. Il tira doucement sur son veston noir et fit sa voix la plus mignonne :

\- Sanji ? J'ai un peu faim, est-ce que je peux avoir quelques biscuits s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Bien entendu Chopper, sert toi, mais laisse en pour les autres.

Le petit renne rigola et pris autant de biscuits que ses petits bras lui permettaient de tenir, puis il sortit de la cuisine, s'assurant de faire suffisamment de bruit pour que Zoro sorte discrètement de la pièce. L'opération étant réussie, l'épéiste pris le renne pour le poser sur ses épaules, mais Chopper l'arrêta. Il mit les pâtisseries dans son haramaki et pris son Heavy point forme, puis il porta à son tour Zoro pour le mettre sur ses épaules.

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était moi qui m'occuperais de toi Zoro. Aujourd'hui tu n'as rien besoins de faire, alors mange tes biscuits et profite de la magie de Noël !

 **Et voilà, je me suis dit qu'un peu de douceur avant Noël passerait bien! Encore joyeux Noël à tous ^^**


End file.
